True Origins
by Mourning Bird
Summary: The wheel of Fate was turning that night, and not a soul was prepared for what was about to take place...untill it was too late.
1. Prologue:A Time for Change: Part One

Disclaimer: Does this really need to be said? I don't own X-men or anything else I may mention in this fic. Everything goes to their respective owners, including the OCs. I only own one of them...but I'm not telling you who.

Author's Note: Hello and welcome to the first chapter of True Origins! For those of you who participated in my little project (and you know who you are), Exalt! Your OC is definitely part of the story. In fact, you can even say this is _your_ story. Woah, way too much FFX there. Anyways, if any of you out there are feeling down because you missed your chance, let it be known that I do cameo appearances... so you may get in-even if you aren't one of the main characters. Give me your OCs via email (not review! Fanfiction will smite me if you do!)and your character may appear in the next update!

Another side note: this takes place after "Turn of the Rogue" but before "Spykecam" in season one. Also, I'd like to thank a couple people for making this possible. First and foremost, I'd like to thank Cinder and her brown beta pen of justice. Next is Caffeine Junkie...without her, none of the first chapter would've ever gotten done. And last but definitely NOT least is A-Rog! Thanks for the encouragement! Oh, and these aren't _all _the characters. There will be new characters in up-coming chapters. Okay now, on with the show!

Prologue- A Time for Change: Part One

A couple minutes past dawn found Alex asleep under a heavily vandalized bridge. Piles of yellowed newspapers, old greasy McDonald's bags, torn out pages of various magazines, and empty beer cans were strewn all over the place. Ever since his arrival in the relatively small town of Bayville, he'd been working at one of the many McDonalds branches trying to earn enough money to survive. Minimum wage didn't pay much, but it was better than nothing and those free hamburgers did appeal to him...for about a week. After that, he didn't want to see another hamburger for as long as he lived.

But now he didn't have to worry about ever seeing a hamburger or a paycheck now that he had no job. Since the day he was laid off, he'd been living in various places; with the Morlocks, under bridges, in other people's garages...of course there was always the Xavier Institute. But since he lacked the courage required to just walk up and knock on the front door, he remained a homeless runaway who now slept under a bridge down by the river. Saturday Night Live didn't seem as funny as it did before.

The sun's bright light pierced the shadows of the quickly retreating darkness and in the process managed to wake Alex up.

"Mmm..." He mumbled as he rolled over on some newspapers and covered his head with a dirty, stained, pillow. But since now the pillow was on his head instead of under his head, he was forced to use the soil as a replacement. His futile attempt to block out the annoying sunlight was short-lived.

"Shit..." He sweared under his breath.

He had wanted to sleep in this morning. Damn Rush Limbaugh! He'd sleep past eleven if he wanted to! There was absolutely nothing to stop him. He didn't go to school anymore...he didn't have anywhere to go or anyone to see. Nothing could stop him...except maybe the sun.

Standing up, he walked out from under the bridge to greet the new day with a large frown.

"Damn sun."

The sun was slowly rising above the tree tops, its golden light filtering through the leaves. Alex felt the light's warmth on his face and sighed. Another day in unemployment. He picked up a small rock and threw it into the river in some attempt to relieve his frustration. If only he could find a job...

He has already gone through all the classifieds in all the newspapers he could get his hands on. He had gone through a couple of job interviews, but apparently they were looking for someone with at least a high school diploma or a G.E.D. And his worn out, dirty clothes didn't help much either.

Alex stared out at the river and threw another rock into the water.

_Whoosh_

A sudden icy gust blew past Alex making him cling to his black button-up shirt for warmth. However, his shirt wasn't being very helpful. Fall was approaching quickly and he was still wearing shorts and thin cotton T-shirts. But then it wasn't like he had a walk-in closet full of designer clothes, so he'd just have to be happy with what he had and wait until he got a job...unless he didn't turn into a human popsicle first.

The wind started to pick up and the temperature was dropping rapidly. Alex turned to return to his temporary home under the bridge when a page from a random newspaper flew _smack_ into his face. He grabbed it and was just about to crumple it into a small paper wad when something on it caught his eye.

'_Wanted: experienced guitarists.'_

He checked the date and found that it was only three days old. A smile formed across his face. Maybe he'd get those winter clothes after all...

"...Lennie is often referred to as an animal in Steinbeck's novel."

Phoebe sat in the far back of the classroom contemplating her plan of attack. It was three against one and she was running out of ammo. The odds were against her but she wasn't about to be outclassed by some snot-nosed up-starts. She ducked as several small projectiles flew past her head. Phoebe frowned as her opponents snickered at her.

_They won't be laughing for long! _She thought self-confidently. _Not after all the welts I'm gonna give these ass-whipes!_

"In chapter one alone he's referred to as a bear, a horse, and a terrier."

She reached deep into one of her pants pockets and pulled out an old beige rubber band. Stretching the rubber band back so it was taunt, she aimed at her target, who currently had his back turned to her.

_Sssst_

Just as she was about to let the rubber band go she felt something graze against her cheek.

_Oh crap..._

She quickly ducked under her desk as a volley of air projectiles flew past her.

"And here we all thought you were the Rubber band War Queen!"

A chorus of snickers quickly proceeded the comment and just added to Phoebe's agitation. The equivalent to setting off several hydrogen bombs at once.

"Rubber band Queen my ass!"

Once again she stretched the old rubber band back and aimed at the snickering boys.

"Miss. Night! What was Steinbeck trying to tell his readers!"

Startled by the sudden change of volume in her English teacher's voice, she let the rubber band go. It sailed through the air, missed it's target, and managed to hit an unsuspecting blue haired student in the face.

"Miss.Night, I've had just about enough of-"

"I'm so sorry I'm late!"

The whole class turned around to see a rather short teenage girl standing near the entrance of the doorway.

"I got lost..."

"Oh, you must be the new student." The teacher replied as he looked through the attendance list "...Jamie Robinson?"

The girl nodded.

"Good. Now all we need is Miss. Morgan to make a perfect attendance. Jamie, you can sit in the empty seat in the back."

The class watched as the new-comer took her respective seat in the back and then their attention snapped back to Phoebe, who was currently wishing she could disappear through the floor.

"Well Miss. Night, do you have an answer?"

"Erm...uh, well...I-"

Phoebe was suddenly interrupted by the very distinctive and annoying ring of the fire alarm.

"_This is not a test_._ Teachers, please escort your class to the nearest exit and line up in your..."_

The rest of what the voice on the intercom said was drowned out by the sudden explosion of chatter among the students. In a matter of seconds the classroom became a chaotic mess. Most of the boys screamed and shouted in mock panic while the girls began to talk noisily in their own little groups. Obviously the fact that some part of the school was on fire hadn't registered yet. The poor teacher had to yell several times to get the class attention and even then some weren't listening...among them was the self-proclaimed "Rubber band War Queen" and her best friend, Hope Brooks.

"What's going on!"

"...Well, obviously something's on fire."

Hope frowned and then said, "Yeah, I know, but you know what I mean."

"I dunno. Maybe Cloud blew something up in Chemistry again."

The once populated hallways of Bayville High were now desolate and empty. The only evidence that they had once been bustling with activity was some trash and a few torn up editions of the school newspaper that littered the dirty tile floors. She smiled inwardly at her accomplishment while walking down one of the many hallways.

_Idiots didn't even bother to see if there was a fire before evacuating._

Half way down the said hall she came across an abandoned copy of the _Bayville Bee_, the school newspaper. She picked it up and her eyes narrowed as she read the first pages' headline: _Jean Grey, Shinning New Hope For Bayville Soccer Team_

Jean Grey. Little Miss. Perfect. She was popular and was always surrounded by her friends. She was athletic and on the A honor roll. She was pretty. She had this annoying sense of morality that made her want to vomit and now this. Now she was "_Bayville's Shinning New Hope_". She stood there glaring at the headline picture in disgust...and perhaps a little jealousy. There, Jean Grey was in mid-kick, a determined look on her face.

Suddenly the continents of a nearby trashcan ignited in flame.

"Fuck..."

She looked down at the edition of the _Bayville Bee_ she held in her hand and then to the trashcan of hellfire. With spite, she threw it into the flames and watched it disintegrate.

_At least there's a fire now._

_-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

"Open Damnit!"

Three teenage boys surrounded a metal cash register in the small, musty high school bookstore.

"I thought you said you had the key, yo."

"Well I don't, okay!"

"Hey, no need to get all PMS on us Lauren-I mean Lance."

The tallest of the three whirled around and faced the skinny white haired boy who dared to address him as a girl.

"What was that Maximoff!"

"I _said,_ no need to get all PMS on us _Lauren_."

"Lauren" or Lance threw a punch at his insulter only to miss.

"What's the matter Grungy? Too fast for you?"

Before the skinny boy could get throttled, the bookstore's door swung open. Startled, the three boys quickly turned to see a tan slender girl leaning against the doorway.

"Oh, it only _you_. We thought it was someone _important_."

"Where've you been, yo? You're late!"

Ignoring the first comment, she walked over to the cash register and said, "I didn't know I was expected to come. This is just a _Brotherhood_ thing, remember? You said it yourself, 'no girls allowed'."

"We don't need _your_ help." Lance replied, pushing the girl out of his way. "I can break this bitch open myself!"

"...Whatever."

A couple minutes passed and all Lance managed to do was hurt his hands from punching the register.

"That's it!"

He picked up the cash register and was about to throw it across the room when his grip on it slipped...

"Fuck!"

The heavy metal box fell on his foot making Lance do "The Dance of Pain" while everyone, with the exception of the girl, laughed at him.

"Pathetic..." The girl muttered as she rolled her eyes.

The antics would've gone on for a while longer if it weren't for a voice heard outside the store.

"Yeah Mike, I thought I heard some noise down here..."

"Shit!" said the smallest of the hour hellions.

"What the fuck are we gonna do!"

"Alexia!" Lance exclaimed "Put the register in Todd's backpack!"

"I thought you didn't need _my_ help." The girl replied sarcastically.

"Why my backpack!"

"Shut up!"

The footsteps stopped for a minute or two and then continued to echo down the hallway.

"C'mon!"

Stuffing the cash register in Todd's sorry excuse for a backpack, Lance looked out the door to see if the coast was clear. The hallway was completely empty. Not a soul in sight.

"Grab your asses and let's get outta here!"

By the time the fire engines had arrived it was pretty much obvious to the school staff that there was not big fire in the first place. Well, except if you count one odd trash can, but even that was extinguished by now. Still, the fire department insisted upon an inspection. So while the valiant and slightly pissed off fire men searched for imaginary fires, the students and staff sat down to lunch on the lawn in front of the school.

"I wonder what it is today?" Hope asked prodding her sandwich

"Well...it looks like roast beef," Phoebe replied "But I'm not completely sure."

Hope grimaced at the thought of the mystery meat and then wondered if the cafeteria ladies were also the people who made the eating challenges for Fear Factor. "I'm not hungry anymore..."

"Hey Hope, isn't that the new girl?" Phoebe asked, pointing to a girl sitting alone some distance off.

"Yeah, I think she is. Her name was...Jennie? Right?"

"I dunno."

"She looks kinda sad. Let's go cheer her up!" Hope exclaimed

"Let's not."

"Oh C'mon! Let's not go through the whole "I'm suspicious about new people" thing again!"

"I'm not _suspicious_, I'm just being cautious!"

Hope rolled her eyes "Do you remember how you acted around Cloud when he first came to the mansion? Do you remember the Danger Room sessions!"

"It's not _my_ fault! He was in my way!"

"And he _still_ wont talk to you!"

Phoebe crossed her arms in front her chest and looked away.

"Well, if you change you mind, I'll be sitting over there with Jen...the new girl."

With that, Hope stood up and left her best friend there to pout for as long as she wanted-and that would probably be awhile.

"Hey."

She leaned against a metal bike rack, a half eaten peach in one hand and a crumpled up wad of paper in the other.

"Did you see that..."

"Oh yeah! I read..."

She silently observed the utter pandemonium that was lunch time break, picking up bits and pieces of conversations here and there.

"Isn't it great?"

"Yeah, she definitely..."

"Hey."

And it seemed that every conversation she eavesdropped in had something to do with "_Bayville's Shinning New Hope_".

"Jean's so cool!"

"She's nice too."

"I heard the team might win the championships."

"Well with Jean playing they might as well hand over the cup."

Jean "Little Miss Perfect" Grey. Boys worshipped the ground she walked on and girls wanted to be like her. Everyone in Bayville High seemed to be tripping over themselves to bow down to her.

"I wish I was..."

"Hey!"

_They wouldn't be so eager to bow down to her if they knew what she was..._

"Hey!"

_A freak. A demon. A mutant._

"Alexia!"

"WHAT!" She yelled angrily, turning towards the annoying twit-who happened to be Fred. "What is it!"

"Hey, what's that?" He asked, looking at the wad of paper in her hand

"Detention slip-"

"Got one too."

_Yeah, 'cause you were too busy feeding your fat ass..._

"Yeah, I bet you do..." Alexia mumbled

"Did you read that article about Je-"

"Is there a point to this conversation or did you just come over here to annoy me? What do you want?"

"Uhh...are you gonna finish eating that?" He asked pointing to the half eaten peach.

That was the last straw. Alexia's composure exploded into ashes-along with the peach in her hand. The remains of the once ripe juicy fruit fell through her fingers and slowly drifted towards the ground. She then proceeded to stomp off, leaving Fred there to stare dejectedly at the ashes of what would've been (could've been, should've been) part of his lunch.

She sat underneath the vivid leafy canopy of a tall maple tree reading quietly...an anomaly that rivaled the solar eclipse. But Lillian Braun had just published a new book and Jim Qwilleran was calling to her.

_It was late October, and Moose County, four hundred miles north of everywhere, was in danger of being wiped off the map_.

Her first visit to Moose County had been a couple years ago (although to her it seemed a blur considering all that had happened within the succession of the last months) and ever since then she was a loyal fan. Koko and Yum-Yum was her drug of choice and Lillian Braun was her main supplier. Now don't get the wrong idea, she wasn't a druggie. She'd never done drugs before. Ever. And she didn't plan to. It would've been easy to get them though; with her wealthy parents she could've bought _anything_. But when she read that brilliant author's writing it was like she was sucked right into the story. So in a way it was like being on hallucinogens-only without the nasty side-effects.

_In the grip of a record-breaking drought, towns and farms and forests could be reduced to ashes overnight given a single spark and a high wind_.

Well...in her case, there was_ one_ side-effect. Withdrawal. And so, to feed her obsession, she re-read the books and wrote fanfiction.

_Volunteer firefighters were on round-the-clock alert, and the congregations of fourteen churches prayed for snow._

So imagine her excitement when she found out that Lillian had published another book after what seemed like years of waiting (but in reality it was only five or six months). She practically _ran_ to the local bookstore and got so worked up that she forgot that her money was in her pocket which resulted in a embarrassing panic attack at the cashier's counter.

And there she sat, eyes glued to the pages of her book, completely oblivious to the world around her-

"Hey."

which is why she jumped when she heard a voice speak to her. She looked up to see a girl maybe two or three inches taller than her. The girl sat down next to her, smiled warmly, and extended her hand.

"My name's Hope."

"Jamie." She replied happily, shaking Hope's hand

"What're you reading?"

She picked up the book off her lap and held it up so Hope could see the cover. "The Cat Who! It's part of a book series by Lillian Braun!"

"I've never heard of-"

"Oh, you mean that dumb cat-cozy mystery series? I've heard of it."

The two girls turned around to see (yet another) girl wearing a long black trench coat. She leaned her shoulder against the smooth bark of the tree and said "So _you're_ the new-"

"It's NOT dumb!"

"_Of course no_-"

"Phoebe!"

"What! I'm just-"

_Ka-boom_!

"What the fuck!"

The three girls whirled around to see what the hell had happened. They that some distance away, a large crowd was quickly gathering around one of the lunch benches despite a few teachers efforts to break it up.

"...It's her." The sarcastic (trench coat) girl said in a venomous tone pointing to a blonde a ways off who seemed very eager to get _away_ from the crowd.

"Her who?" Jamie asked, more than a little confused "Huh?"

"Well..." Hope said attempting to break the awkward silence. She glanced back at her best friend and noticed that she was still glaring at the mysterious '_her_', seething hatred (or what looked like it) burning bright in her neon purple eyes. "Um...Pheb-"

"Watch out!"

Lady luck had obviously smiled on Hope because she was spared the pain and torture of eradicating such a tense moment. A soccer ball did it for her instead. It soared through the air and landed smack dab in Phoebe's head. The poor girl stumbled backwards and then fell to the ground twitching slightly. At first Hope considered helping her friend back up but decided that it was best to leave her down there. Even though Phebes had a problem with new people, it gave her no right to give Jamie the third degree.

"Hey! Heey!"

Three boys, one whose hair was reminisce to McHammer's, ran up to the group of girls.

"Are you al..." All of them stopped and stared at Phoebe (who was still on the ground twitching) and then looked at each other.

"Crap..."

Very slowly they began to step backwards, suddenly very intent on leaving for reasons unknown. And just as they were about to hightail it out of there an incensed sounding voice stopped them dead in their tracks.

"Just WHERE do you think _you're_ all going!"

A visible shiver of fear ran through the group of misfortunates as they turned to see the monster that was sure to gobble them up. But instead of a fire breathing dragon or an eighteen headed hell hound, they saw a monster far worse. A monster so frightening that it would've sent Jason Voorhees screaming back to Camp Crystal Lake and into his lake. They saw a very pissed looking Phoebe Night.

"Who kicked THIS in my HEAD!" She yelled as she pointed to the soccer ball that was laying innocently on the grass.

Silence. For some reason the sound of crickets chirping could be heard in the background-even though it was nowhere _near_ night time.

"Well!"

"Evan did it!"

"It's Cloud's fault!"

"It was all Ethan!"

Jamie and Hope had to suppress (or at least _try_) a mass amount of giggles as they watched dumb, dumber, and dumberer point to each other accusingly.

"You have five seconds to tell me who it was..." Phoebe threatened as she began to pull off one of her gloves "or else I'll-"

"It was Evan!" Cloud and Ethan yelled simultaneously pointing at Phoebe's supposed offender for emphasis.

For a minute, poor Evan was at a loss for words having just been falsely accused of something he didn't do. He just stood where he was with a classic "Deer in the Headlights" look and then, as if by delayed reaction, he ran. Not one to let it's prey get away, the "monster" charged after him with the soccer ball held in it's hands.

"...I-Is she _always_ like that?" Jamie asked hesitantly as she watched Evan run for his life.

"Pretty much..." Cloud replied while shaking his head.

"Does Anyone know what happened over there?" Hope asked, pointing to the now empty lunch bench.

"Jean Grey's lunch...blew up in her face."

"_Blew up_?"

"Yeah, just exploded."

"Lunches don't_ just_ explode."

"Hey, that's what I saw so don't shoot me." Cloud said, a hint of aggravation in his voice "Anyways, it isn't like this is something new..."

"You're right. I should be used to stuff like this but...ever since _she_ came, Phoebe's been flipping out over th-"

"If you ask me, Phebes is a raging psycho on birthcon-"

"I didn't _ask_ you." Hope retorted as she glared at him icily. He, in turn, just shrugged "I still think sh-"

"Hey! Hey look!"

A couple feet away Ethan was doing a handstand (obviously showing off his superior masculinity)while Jamie clapped.

"Big showoff..."

"You're going to fall and crack your head open and I'm going to laugh and say I told you so!" Hope exclaimed and then smiled as a new, more sardonic thought entered her mind "Then again, there's not alot up there to damage in the first place..."

"Hey!-Ahh!"

Unfortunately the shrill ring of the lunch bell broke Ethan's focus and he fell flat on his back. Luckily, there was no severe head trauma or brain hemorrhages, but it still hurt.

"Are you okay!"

"Oh he's alright!" Hope said as she walked over to Ethan and offered her hand to help him up.

"I don't need _your_ help!" He scowled as he stood up and brushed off his clothes. With that, Ethan stomped off in a huff.

Cloud shook his head "I'll see you later, okay?"

"Yeah."

Hope watched as he, along with many others, made a mass exodus from the lawn back into the school. She then turned to Jamie, who was picking up her cat book.

"I'm sorry about Ethan and Phoebe... They're just like that sometimes, especially with new people. But they're really nice once you get to know them." Hope explained "Hey! Why don't you come to the concert with us! It'll be _fun_, I promise!"

"Concert?" Jamie asked excitedly "There's a concert?"

"Yeah, it's tonight at the fairgrounds. Meet us there at eight and we can all sneak in together!"

"Why can't we just buy tickets at the gate?"

"They're all sold out and we didn't buy any tickets in advance. But it doesn't matter, it'll be more fun sneaking in. It'll be like a _Mission Impossible_!"

"Okay! Tonight at eight at the fairgrounds, got it!"

"Well, I'll see you there!"

Jamie smiled and waved at her new found friend and then realized that, she too, had class.

Suddenly, life seemed to take on a brighter and more positive hue since he had found that newspaper ad. Everything seemed happier and more alive. Where there was trash, he saw treasure just _waiting_ to be found. Where there were drunks passed out in the back alley of the _Green Door _bar, he saw...well, okay not _everything_ was happy-rainbow-flowers but hell, Mr. Hagen (the grumpy old butcher who owned and managed his own meat store) seemed less angry and that was good enough for him! And so he walked blithe (Yes, I did use a Thesaurus) and carefree down the sidewalk holding his guitar and the newspaper ad while wearing his invisible rose-colored glasses of unfounded optimism.

He looked down and re-read the address printed at the bottom of the advertisement and then to the building in front of him: Aladdin Bail Bonds.

_That's the LAST thing I need!_

After much walking and of directions like a disoriented tourist, he found that the place he was looking for was a block and a half away from where he currently was. Ten minutes later, he found the place he was looking for. It was a small yellow and brown house that rented the rooms out to various businesses and looked as if it hadn't been painted in awhile because the paint was beginning to chip. It had a small wooden porch painted over in a dull brown color. To tell the truth it didn't look welcoming. It seemed an aura of creepiness surrounded it- or that's what it seemed to Alex. Despite all this; despite the cracked paint, the lack of light in the windows, and it's over-all unkept appearance-what'd he do? That's right! He walked right in! For NOTHING can defeat the rose-colored glasses of unfounded optimism!

The freaky meter leaped up by a couple points and steadily increased as he stepped in (what looked like) a small waiting room. A few old editions of some travel magazine were piled on top of a dusty wooded coffee table. Around this coffee table were eggshell colored couches, the only keeping them clean and white were their clear plastic covers. He looked around in the semi-darkness searching of some sign of life when he was that the light in one office down the hall was turned on. So he marched happily down that hall, fully confident that _he_ would get the job. As he got closer to the office he heard voices. Two of them in fact. One was deep and gruff and probably belonged to a man-at least that's what Alex _assumed. _That being the case, it could've belonged to a women-he just _hoped_ it didn't. The other voice was of a higher pitch than the other and possessed a faint accent that he couldn't place. And both of these voices seemed to be arguing over something. Of course Alex, being too high-strung on the prospect of a job (Let's not forget the paycheck) opened the door and walked right in.

He had been right; inside the office was a squat middle-aged man who was missing most of his hair. The little hair his did have was combed over the gaping bald spot and made Donald Trump's hair look fashionable. The other person was a girl in her early teens who looked so pale it was as if she'd never been out in the sun before. But both of them, no matter how different they were, shared one common feature- they both looked pissed and suddenly Alex became aware that his timing was slightly off.

"This is a _privet_ meeting in session here! Didn't you see the sign? Please leave." Said ( Mr. Clean...otherwise known as) the balding man motioning with his hands to go away.

Alex looked at the door and sure enough there was the sign. Funny, he hadn't noticed it before. "B-but I'm here for the job!"

"Job! What are you talking about?"

He held up the newspaper in his hands "The one in the newspaper! You said you needed 'experienced guitarists'."

"Sorry, we have all the guitarists we need. Anyways, we don't hire _bums._" The squat man said as he tried to push poor Alex out the door

"No! W-wait! Listen!"

Alex picked up his guitar and struck a few chords and soon he began playing a song while singing. The other two people held their ears and cringed in pain as the screeching this boy called _music_ echoed throughout the room.

"Okay! Okay. Just stop singing!" Yelled the man "You have talent with that guitar of yours...but you seem to be lacking in the singing department. Since I'm feeling generous today, I'll hire you-just don't sing. Ever."

Upon hearing that he was hired Alex did his happy dance and silently thanked whatever God or gods he prayed to for his success. "Thank you! Thank you! You won't be disappointed- I promise!"

"Yeah, yeah. The performance is tonight at eight at the fairgrounds but be there a couple hours before that. We're gonna do a quick run-through before the concert. And...go cut your hair or do _something_. Make yourself at least _look_ presentable!"

"Thank you again! Thank you, thank you, thank you!"

"Okay! Just. Go."

With that, the man pushed Alex out the door and slammed it closed. He waited until he was absolutely sure the bum he just hired (for _some_ reason) was out of hearing range, he turned back to face the teen.

"One hundred, and that's my _final_ offer!"

"A hundred seventy five."

"One twenty five!"

"One fifty three!"

"One fifty! Take it or leave it!"

The young girl sighed and accepted her defeat. "Fine, one fifty."

"Good. And you understand the terms of this deal?"

She nodded and then said "I'm to..._dispose_ of them. Just one question? Who _are_ these X-men?"


	2. Prologue:A Time for Change: Part Two

Disclaimer: I do not own X-men or any other OC that shows up in this story-well, actually I own one, but I'm still going to let you try and figure out who it is. Because I'm evil.

Author's note: Holy shit! It's been awhile! More than awhile...let's try a century! Sorry I haven't updated in awhile. I really have no excuse. I'm just really lazy and have a habbit of procrastinating. But I like to called it rescheduling. Anyways, there are people that I'd like to thank-yet again. These people are: Orangesnow and Spikedbomber. They were persistant and wouldn't let me rest untill I got this done. ((sighs)) Anways, I won't make this long... So thank you for taking time to read my story! Enjoy!

_This chapter is dedicated to WildKat8910 for her birthday, and to Shanon Lemieux...who drove off into the night and never came back. May you rest in peace, wherever you are._

Prologue-A Time for Change: Part Two

Koraleigh sat at her usual spot in her sixth period biology class: second row, one desk from the back. As usual, attendance was taken at the beginning of class by the ever-so-exciting Mr. Mulford, and as usual only one desk remained empty: the desk of Miss. Morgan. With that bussiness taken care of the teacher proceeded into his planned lecture which seemed to literally suck all the energy out of anyone or anything around him. A monotoned black hole of death in which, if caught by it's immense gravatational pull, one would find his or herself spiraling down into oblivion! Okay, so maybe it wasn't _that_ bad...but when the straight-A student of the class passes out in his desk, you know that something's terribly wrong.

From her seat in the back, Koraleigh could witness the masaqure scene before her. One boy to the left of her was out cold with his head resting on his open book; mouth ajar, and a small puddle of drool was fast forming around his cheek. Another boy, who looked like he had just walked out of an Ambercrombie and Fitch commercial, was trying to see how many bits of eraser he could throw in the drooling boy's mouth. A group of four giggling girls who were all wearing Ugg boots (and probably all memebers of the "Jean Grey" fanclub) were talking about God knows what, doubtfully something intelligent. Sitting in the desk in back of her, a boy with long stringy black hair was listening to some really loud rock music on his CD player. The boredom in the air was so thick that one would probably have to get a chainsaw to cut it out.

And what was _she_ doing?

To the untrained eye, it appeared that Koraleigh was studiously taking notes in her biology notebook, but that was far from the truth... In reality, she had gotten as far as writting "Biology Notes" and the current date on the top of the page. The rest of the paper was filled with drawings-if you could call them that. To be painfully frank, it looked as if a small child got ahold of a pencil and started to scribble. As she sat in her desk doodling what resembled pictures (but they were more like cave drawings) of magic wands and wizard's caps, she was totally oblivious to the world around her untill she felt something bounce off her head.

"_Psst! Kor_!"

That _something_ was a blue ball point ren. Phoebe's blue ball point pen.

"What?" She whispered, trying not to draw attention to herself.

Phoebe pointed down at her feet feeling somewhat exsasperated. After all, she /had/ been trying to get Koraleigh's attention for _five mintues_ or so...

Koraleigh adverted her attention to her feet. There, lying on the dirty white tiled floor right by her left foot, was a peice of binder paper folded up into eight sections. A note. As to not look suspicous, she very subtly knocked her pencil off her desk and then bent down to pick it up-along with the note. Hiding the note under the cover of her desk, she opened it up and read what it had to say.

_I STILL don't trust her_!

She rolled her eyes. Phoebe was being her usual paranoid self. She did this everytime someone new came and tried to be friendly to her or one of her friends. She'd go into "Pissy Bitch" mode and most of the time successfully drove the potential friend away. Right now, "Pissy Bitch" mode was in full swing and there was no sign of it stopping anytime soon. Sometimes she wondered how Phoebe expected to make any friends-if she did at all...

She waited impatiently for Koraleigh's response, rapidly taping her gloved fingertips against the surface of her desk.

_Ugh. By the time she writes back class will be over_!_It's been like, fifteen minutes_!

In her world, it might've possibly been a half an hour, but in reality it had only been a few minutes. After what seemed like forever, Koraleigh very casually threw the note across the aisle. Unfortunately, the note landed short of Phoebe's reach. She slid down in her seat and used her foot to drag the paper towards her. Carefully, she bent over, picked it up, and read it.

_Phoebe, you're being STUPID and PARANOID! Just because she's trying to be nice DOESN'T mean she's automatically an enemy! She isn't going to steal your friends! Why can't you try to be nice for once? It wouldn't hurt, you know?_

But before she could respond; before she could touch pencil lead to binder paper an ominous black shadow fell upon her, engulfing her in darkness. Like a theif in the night it came upon her and she looked up into it's terrible red eyes while trembling. Yes, even _she_ trembled, for there were some monsters that even _she_ was afraid of-and her biology teacher was one of them.

He snatched the note from out of her hands and examined it. With paper in hand, Mr. Mulford walked up to the front and faced the class. And suddenly the class tunred into ravanging wolves (metaphorically), eager to pounce on their wounded prey. Excitement stirred throughout the classroom as he started to read outloud.

"I still don't trust her." He said, taking a minute to pause and then started speaking again "Phoebe, you're being stupid and paranoid. Just because she's trying to be nice doesn't mean she's automatically an enemy."

She sunk lower and lower into her desk, once again wishing she could disapear into the florr. Whispers... Snickers... People were pointing and laughing at her. She just knew it (even though she was way too busy looking down at her desk to be sure) and her usually pale face flushed with color.

"She isn't going to steal your friends."

Embarassment. Anger. Indignity. All these powerful emotions coursed through her and she clenched her fists to keep herself from acting out her rage.

It wasn't right...

"Why can't you be nice for once?"

It wasn't fair...

"It wouldn't hurt, you know."

But then, not much in life _is_ fair...

What once was barren and empty was now teeming with people. Like the desert after a fleeting moment of rain, the hallways now bloomed with life. Crowds of (mostly) anxious students, impatient to start their weekend, fought tooth and claw to get to their lockers and then scram. Hope had this very same midset as she pushed her way through hordes and hordes of her fellow highschoolers towards Phoebe's locker.

Ever since Cloud had gotten his driver's license (not to mention a car...) she, Ethan, and Phoebe had been bumming rides from him. It was tradition that Cloud would drive them to and from the mansion every day after school. Ethan would always be shotgun while Hope and Phoebe would sit in the back. Today was no different than any other day, except for the fact that today Cloud was in a hurry. This was friday afterall, and friday meant after-school soccer practice.

Upon arrival to her friend's locker she found that "pissy bitch" mode had indeed worsened. Phoebe stood in front of her locker door cursing profanities at it.

"Umm, Phebes?"

She continued swearing like there was no tomarrow and occasionally banged her fist against the locker's door, ignoring Hope.

"Phoebe?" Hope asked again, giving her friend the benifit of the doubt. Maybe she just didn't _hear_ her.

"I'm kinda busy right now... Just gimme a sec, okay?"

"Phoebe-"

"Just a sec."

"But-"

"Can't you see I'm just _alittle_ goddamn busy here trying to get this goddamn locker open!"

"Phoebe," Hope said in a flat, annoyed voice "That's not your locker."

A moment of silence quickly followed this comment as realization sunk in. She looked up at the locker number. Four sixty-two. Her locker number was four sixty-three."

"Ugh! Whatever..."

She walked over the next locker (her locker) and attempted to open it but the lock wouldn't budge. Thus began another long string of cussing that would've even shocked Holden Caulfeild!

"Why. Won't. You. Fucking. Open!"

Hope walked over towards Phoebe as she sighed heavily "You wan't some help?"

"No, I don't need help!"

"Are you su-"

"Yes," The stubborn purple-haired girl said as she tore off the lock and wrenched open her locker door "I a-"

Unfortunately, she never got to finish whatever she was going to say because she was cut off by a mass amount of books that cascaded out of her locker. Hope watched her friend fall down again-only this time she was covered in heavy texts. As Phoebe lay there, bordering on homicidal, a group of assorted genders (but mainly female) walked by her and Hope and all together exclaimed "How cliche!"

With that said, the wandering nomad clan, denouncer of cliche plots and overused stereotypes, left.

"Okay. That was random." Hope commented as she helped pick up the fallen books

"Is it me, or does the authoress have one massive case of writer's block?" Phoebe asked as she pulled out the script "She's already wasted tons of words and hasn't even covered _any_ of the major plot points for this chapter!"

"Yeah, you're right!"

Hey! I'm doing the best I can so shut up before I get creative and have anviles fall on your heads instead of books!

So after the characters stopped criticizing the authoress and the authoress stopped torturing the readers with mindless babble, the story continued...

After freeing herself from the evil clutched of her school books, Phoebe began picking up the a thousand pund atrocites and putting them in her locker. It was then that she came across a bent-up polaroid picture lying on one of her locker shelves. She frowned, a bit confused.

_What the hell is this doing here_? Phoebe though _I don't remember putting this here..._

...But then again, she couldn't remember what she did two or three days ago.

"Hey, what's that?" Hope asked as she looked curiously at the picture her friend was holding

"A peice of crap."

"No, seriously, what is it?"

"A _peice_ of _crap_."

"Phebes, you-are-_being_-_ridiculous_!" She exclaimed, emphasizing every word while trying to seize the mysterious picture from Phoebe.

"Hey!" The purple-haired girl exclaimed as she tried to keep the photo away from Hope "Stop! Get off me!"

"Just lemme see it!"

"No!"

"C'mon!"

"I _said_ no!"

As the two friends fought for possession of the poloroid, they were too buys to notice that Jamie was running towards them.

"Hey Hope! Phoebe! Hey!"

Phoebe stopped upon hearing the oh-so-familar voice and whirled around; her eyes narrowed and she saw the spunky pig-tailed girl running towrds them. She jammed the photograph in one of her pants pockets and stomped off in the opposite direction.

"Phebes, come bacl!" Hope exclaimed "Phoebe!"

She just kept on walking, not once turning around to acknowledge her friend. It was possible that Phoebe just didn't hear her-but it was very unlikely.

"U-um," Jaime murmured "Maybe this isn't the best-"

"No...no, she always gets this way. Just ignore her..."

_I wonder what's got her so pissed? I can't just be because of Jamie..._

"This is kinda embarrasing, but...I forgot where we're supposed to meet."

"Ugh, we've been waiting forever, Cloud! Let's just leave!"

Cloud and Ethan sat outside on the school steps, waiting impatiently for Hope and Phoebe.

"Give them five more minutes."

"They _know_ we have soccer practice! Phoebe's probably trying to get back at us for kicking that soccerball into her head!"

"What do you mean '_we_'?"

"Hey! Sorry to keep you guys waiting."

The two boys turned around to see Hope and "the new girl" standing on the top steps.

"Yeah, well it's about _time_!"

"Sorry," Hope said as she flashed both Ethan and Cloud a big white smile. "We got alit- Hey, where's Phebes?"

Indeed, Phebe was nowhere to be seen.

"I thought she was with you?"

"I thought...nevermind; She probably went to the-her house with Koraleigh.

_Whew, that was close... Gotta remember to keep my mouth shut about the mansion._

"Probably." Cloud replied

"We don't have enough time to look for her, anyways! We're late for soccer practice! Coach McCoy's gonna kill us!"

"Shit! You're ight! C'mon Hope! Let's go!"

Hope was about to follow her two firneds when she remembered that Jamie was also there. She hadn't said anything during the entire coversation-which was strange. In the hours that she had known Jamie, not once had she ever failed to engage in a converstaion. Hope turned around to face the short brunette only to find that she wasn't there.

_Honk_!

"Hope, we gotta go! Now!"

Het attention snapped back to Ethan and Cloud who were now in the car and honking at her.

"C'MON HOPE!"

She took one last look at the place where Jamie had been standing and then rushed off down the school steps.

Just twenty minutes had passed since the last school bell fore the day had rung and yet again Bayville High went from one extreme to another. Now, barely anyone could be found roaming the halls except for some staff members, Janitor Stever, and his janitor minions Gene and Don. Well, actually, there was once other... There was him: Todd Tolensky.

He was pissed, to say the least. Ms. Torres, his spanish teacher, had just gotten done giving him a month of detention and a twenty-minute lecture. Not like it mattered to him-he was already on academic suspension, and had several months of detention already. The only reason he hadn't been expelled yet was Mystique. In fact, the only reason the whole _Brotherhood_ were still in school was because of Mystique. But it was a double-edged sword. While Todd got to do whatever he damn well pleased (and was somewhat protected by the vice-principal), he also had to deal with people like Ms. Torres... Because of her, he now had no ride back to "The Brotherhood House".

He sauntered down the hall, muttering to himself.

"Stupid...bitch...detention...no ride...homework..."

Speaking of which, Todd had tons and tons of make-up homework to do. He sighed heavily. Doing homework was the last thing on his mind. Afterall, tonight _was_ the big night. Tonight was the night of the concert... Homewrok was out of the question. He and his friends had been anticipating this concert for months and spanish homework was NOT getting in the way!

As he approched his locker, he noticed that something was a little...off. There, lying on the floor, was the bent up and mangled remains of his locker door. It looked as if someone had tore it off and then proceeded to crumple it up.

"Alexia..." He mumbled under his breath as he picked up a broken hinge.

To add insult to injury, Todd found that all the things in his locker had been taken. He slammed his fist into one of the lockers and then recoiled his hand in pain.

"Goddamnit!"

Even though Todd wasn't going to do that homework anyways, it was the principle of the thing. And just as he thought this day couldn't get any worse, there came a glimmer of light that shone through the darkness. The locker to his left had no lock. Nothing to pretect it from thieves. No one around to witness anything. It practically screamed "please steal me!". He reached over and slowly opened the locker door, hoping to God that there were books in it. And oh did the cherubs sing when he found that the locker did indeed have books. Not only that, but the spanish book he needed was there.

It was perfect-almost _too_ perfect.

But did that stop him? No. In fact, he didn't even hessitate when he reached for it. Sadly, Fate was against him and just as he was about to grab the spanish text, a loud voice echoed throughout the hall.

"Hey! Hey, that's my book!"

Todd glanced over his shoulder and saw that a girl was running (well, actually she was out of breath and jogging towards him-but then, who cares?) towards him.

"Hey..." She said, as she stopped and panted in front of him "That's mine. What're you doing with it?"

"Well...uh..."

"Hey, I know you! You're in my spanish class!"

"Uh..._yeah_..."

"I'm Jamie, remember? The new girl from second period?"

"Umm, well, no...not really yo."

"Oh, well, my name is Jamie!" she exclaimed, smiling brightly "I'm new here!"

"Uh... My name is Todd. I'm not new here."

"Well, I kinda figured _that_! But what _I'm_ confused about is why _you_ have _my_ book?"

Todd sighed in defeat, "Okay, okay... You caught me. But I have a good reason! Seriously, yo!"

"_Oh really_?"

Despite his better judgement to just take the book and run (like he had originally planned), he decided to try and talk things out.

"You see, it's kinda a long story..."

"How about we talk about it over some icecream?"

He had done it. At long last, he had finally done it! After months of living under bridges, eating in soup kitchens, and using old newspapers as toliet paper he had finally done it. He had landed a job! But not just _any_ job; a job playing the guitar! His passion! Could it be any more perfect?

With twelve dollars in his pocket and a large smile on his face, he walked down the street towards the barber's shop. The man had told him to 'make himself look presentable', so he figured that he'd get his hair trimmed and buy some new clothes. Of course, Alex needed _more_ than just a mere trim. In his many months of poverty, he hadn't cut his hair-so now he looked eerily like Fabio (or Sephiroth). He was going to need alot more than twelve dollars to just make his _hair_ look presentable!

He found a barber shop with one of those cool looking blue, red, and white swirly pole things. He glanced inside the window and saw that there weren't too many customers. Just a couple of middle aged men, a father, and his ten year old son. Perfect! He wouldn't have to wait that long to lop some of Cousin It (his hair) off his head.

Had he actually taken the time to look at the interior of the barber's shop instead of the number of people, Alex wouldn't have made his next (embarrasing ) error. As it was, he didn't pay attention to much of anything! The only thing he was thinking about was his soon-to-be fashionable hair. If he _had_ paid attention to the interior, he would've understood why twelve dollars just would'nt do. The floor was made of black and white checkered tile that seemed so clean that one could probably see his or her own reflection!The seats of the chairs were made of red velvet-okay, they were immitation red velvet but it _looked_ real. Twenty five cent candy machines were placed next to the spitton (which of thankfully empty of spit at the moment) by the large glass door with the stores hours painted in gold on it.

All in all, it seemed like a pretty fancy place. And for every fancy country-clubish place, there were always facy country-clubish people. These were the types that he met upon entering the shop. Most of the men stared at him with "what the hell is someone like you doing here?" looks on their faces. The child however, inexpirenced in the ways of social skills, asked aloud what was on everyone's mind.

"Daddy? What's a _bum_ doing in here?"

The father in question glared at his son and motioned for him to shut up.

"Well...uh...you see..."

"What can I do for you son?" The barber asked as he glanced up from cleaning his electric shaver.

"I was hoping that maybe I could get a haircut. I have twelve dollars..."

"Well, and here I was thinking you didn't _have_ any money. Take a seat..."

Alex walked happily over to one of the velvet seated swivle chairs and sat. Everything was just going so perfectly... Just like he had hoped.

Before he could tell the barber what kind of trim he wanted, the barber had already begun snipping-and without even giving him a smock to wear! Blonde locks of hair fell on the floor in piled of what seemed like spun gold. He felt his head getting lighter as more and more of his hair was cut. And as more and more was cut, he got more and more nervous. He didn't want his precious hair to be too short (God forbid...), it might ruin his "rockstar" image.

"Do you-"

"Done." The barber said, jamming a mirror into Alex's hands.

He took it and peered into the hand mirror and-

"I beat you! I beat you!"

Mallori did her victory dance (which scarily resembled the dancing in the popular hit "Thriller") in the small Ben and Jerries ice cream store, proclaiming her triumph to any who would listen. She'd won the long standing bet between her and her friend, Luke.

"I finally got a job! IN YOUR FACE TO OUTER SAPCE!"

A month had passed since she had been dumped here. One whole month and since that miserable day, she had been living in a single room flat (S.R.O.) trying to get the urine stains out of the carpet. The only good think that had come out of this perhaps, was her new friend. In fact, he was her _only_ friend-for now anyways. It was he who had made the bet that she could never get a job...and it was he who had lost. Mallori now danced in front of him, rubbing in the fact that _she_ had proved him wrong.

"_Yeah, yeah_..." Luke said as he scooped some strawberry icecream into a cone for her

"You don't need pants for the victory dance, 'cause I R's better than weasle!"

He shook his head, smiling, and watched the quirky girl dance around and sing the "I R Baboon" song. "You might wanna eat your ice cream before it melts."

She walked over to him and releaved Luke of his burden.

"So tell me about your job"

"Oh it's great!" Mallori replied in between licks of strawberry ice cream "I get to work behind the scenes of the concert tonight and wear those cool sequrity guard radios! _And_ I get to meet _The Lanturnz! _The Lanturnz!"

"Oh, aren't they a local band?"

"They're not just _any_ local band! They're the BEST band EVER! They won several Battle of the Bands last year and now they're comming out with their fist CD! And _I'm_ gonna meet them! Me! Can you believe it! And since you're comming too I thought-"

"I can't go..."

"Why not! I thought you said-"

"So how did you get the job?"

He was changing the subject again as usual, and even though Mallori thought it was strange, she decided not to press it further. She knew he had this annoying habbit of dancing around something he didn't want to talk about.

"But you know what sucks?" She asked (though she didn't stop talking long enough for him to answer the question) "There's this girl that I have'ta work with-"

"Oh God...I know where this is going."

"Bloody hell! She's _such_ a BITCH! She kept on glaring at me and then when the boss was introducing me to everyone I'd be working with she was all like 'I'm not working with her!'. So you wanna know what _I_ said?"

"What?" Luke asked, a smirk on his face "What did you say?"

"I said 'If you don't shut up I will eviscerate you. with. my hat.'"

"With _that_ thing?"

Mallori took off her balck skullcap and held it up in his face threateningly "Hey! I could eviscerate her _and_ you with my hat!"

He grabbed the skullcap from her and placed it on his head, grinning "So, how do I look?"

"It looks great on you!" She replied sarcastically "The kitty ears make you look _so_ manly."

"Thank you! I think so-"

The door of the small ice cream shop opened suddenly, triggering the small silver bell situated on top of the mantle of the door to ring...

After agreeing to let him borrow her spanish book, Jamie took Todd to get some ice cream. Ben and Jerries was a ways off from the highschool so they had a fair ammount of walking to do. During the walk over there, the two of them talked about many things; about both their likes and dislikes, their hobbies, their friends, their favorite music bands...

They talked about life...

Fifteen minutes flew past them in what seemed like seconds and they found themselves standing outside the front door to the ice cream store. Being the gentlemen that he was, Todd opened the door and let his mew female friend walk in before him.

"Ladies first yo"

She smiled, glad that chivalry was alive and well, and walked inside.

There were two people inside the Ben and Jerries: one male and the other, female. The female was as pale as the vanilla ice cream the shop sold and wore an excessive ammount of silver earrings. The male also possessed the smale snow white skin, wore thick eye glasses, and an unusual orange colored sweatshirt. Perched on top of the boy's head was what appeared to be a black skullcap with kitty ears. When the boy saw that they were not alone he immediately took off the cap, all the while turning reder and reder.

"U-uh..."

"I'll have a rocky road yo" Todd said as he walked up behind Jamie "Oh and, put it in a waffle cone."

"And I'll have a vanilla with whipped cream and chocolate sprinkles in a waffle cone!" Jamie exclaimed

"You sure you need all that sugar?" Todd asked, alittle disturbed at the ammount of sugar the already (nauseatingly) sugary girl planned to eat.

"Yup!" She replied, bouncing on the balls of her feet and smiling.

The boy started to scoop their ice creams into two large, crispy waffle cones-while Jamie waited eagerly for her's to be ready.

The pale earringed girl (who reeked of goth!punk) glanced over at Jamie and grinned as she shook her head. "I...better go. Boss man told me to be there a couple hours early 'cause the Lanturnz are gonna be practicing. Don't wanna miss it!"

And before the ice cream boy could so much as look up and wave goodbye, she was gone. He shook his head. Despite his friend's goth!punk appearance, she was the most happy-go-lucky person he'd ever met. Although her lack of seriousness did peeve him from time to time... He had doubted that she could ever get a job with that lack of seriousness. But she had proved him wrong-which he was happy about but...something about her new job bothered him. There were too many inconsitancies. Why would they fire a _fifteen year old_ to work backstage? Why not hire someone older with more expirience?

"Umm...hey...Hey! Can we have our ice creams now?"

He snapped out of his daze and immediately handed over the customer's ice cream. He'd done it again; he had spaced out. It was no wonder his friends called him "Spacy". He looked to the door Mallori had run out of.

Maybe he was just being paranoid, but he had a bas feeling about this concert...

Jamie flounced over to a small two-person table where Todd sat. She handed him his ice cream and sat down in the seat acroos from him.

"So, you've heard of The Lanturnz?"

"Huh?" Jamie asked "What are The Lanturnz?"

"A local band. They're playing at the concert tonight and they're _supposed_ to be really good but...you wanna know what I think yo?"

"What?"

"I think they're a bunch of overblown wannabe punk rockers who try to immitate Green Day but can't pull it off. Anyways, Alexia knows them, and if she knows them, they must be jerks."

Jamie laughed, took a lick of her ice cream, and replied "Geez, you _really_ hate her, don't you?"

"Well _yeah_! And you will too, when you meet her tonight!"

"Huh? What do you mean 'tonight'?"

"Come with me to the concert! You can meet my friends and I can get you backstage yo!"

"But," Jamie replied, looking abit disapoointed "I'm already going with some people..."

"With who?"

"With Hope! She's my new friend! Did I tell you about her? I don't think I did. She's really nice...except her best friend Phoebe. She's sooo mean! I hope she doesn't come. Oh! And _she_ INSULTED Lilian Braun! She's my _favorite_ authoress! How-"

Before she could continue on her sugar induced rant, Todd grabbed her by the wrist, making her drop her ice cream.

"Hey! What're you doing! You made me drop my ice cream!"

"C'mon. I have something to show you." He said as he pulled her out of the Ben and Jerries.

"Where are we going!"

"It's a suprise! You'll see when we get there yo."

_Free will. It's what defines us as humans and seperates us from all other life on our small planet. Free will leads to choice, and our choices in life shapes our future...our own indivsual destiny. And destinies can shape history. One man's choice can affect an inummeral ammount of people; you, me, your next door neighbor, some man living in Australia... The possibilities are endless and often times we find ourselves regretting those possibilities that became reality in our life. And sometimes no matter what choices we make in life, the unexpected is bound to happen. And that one unexpected even that occured the night of the concert affected not only the ones who were there to witness it, but many many others as well..._

_The wheel of Fate was turning that night, and not a soul was prepared for what was about to take place...untill it was too late._

Whew. That was long! Anyways, I hoped you liked it. As you can see, the concert is going to get uh...well... I'll shut up now. I don't want to give it away. Also, is this a long prologue, or what? I think it is. It's like, a three part prologue!

Thank you for reading! Now, if you'd like, please leave a reveiw. You see that little button that says "go" down to your left. Yeah, click that button and leave a reveiw if you'd like to. Anyways, untill next time, good bye!

**Characters Who Made Cameos:** Ethan (Haretrigger), Luke (Orange Juice), and Koraleigh (Moghedien17)

**Rurouni Saiyan: **Okay, I won't say it again...but we'll just say that in comparrison to yours, mine looks like roadkill. Your story is one of the best that I've ever read! ((fangirlish scream)) And you've written so many chapters! I bow down to your superior writting skillz! (Because "skills" ends with a "z".)

**Haretrigger: **Thank you! ((smiles)) I love the soccer scene too. I was inspired by a bad expirience with a very hard soccer ball that I had once... I'd rather not talk about it. But, you will see plenty more "soccer scenes" in the future. ((laughs evily))

**WerewolfLass:** Really? You've probably already read that book but...my favorite character was Lenny. He's such a great guy. The guy with the glove angered me though. He should die in a ditch. With evil bunnies knawing on his brains and... ((eyes widen)) I'm getting alittle too carried away, aren't I? Well, Phoebe's gonna be in for a tough time in the next chapters... Seeing as how a pile of books and a soccer ball hit her, it would be safe to assume other things like that are going to happen.

**Chronoslide:** Thank you! He's a great character!

**Medea: **And I'd be honored to have her! Since you worte alot in the bio form I sent you, Nepenthe has a very special part in the story-but I'm not telling you anymore. ((laughs)) I'll just keep you wondering.

**Francesca Pascale: **((glomps)) Thank you! I love how you love my story! ((Laughs)) I'm so slow at updating though!


	3. Chapter 3

Update: Since is banning alot of things, I've decided that it was for the best that I switch to the Livejournal community. Please email me to get the link. And or look at my profile. My story, and all other updates will now be found can find me there. All you who are new to my story, please feel free to read it and give me your opinion/constructive crit/flames/praise/requests/what you'd like to see happen in my story.

Thank you.


End file.
